


Jealousy- a Drarry oneshot

by Iwanttobeawitchlalala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwanttobeawitchlalala/pseuds/Iwanttobeawitchlalala
Summary: A misunderstanding, a secret letter, a brunette finding his courage, a dramatic blonde with jealousy,  mistaken relationships, gay guys and girls, and annoyed friends. What happens when all these come together?Find out here.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Jealousy- a Drarry oneshot

Draco Malfoy walked down the hall during break, flanked by his best friends, Blaise and Pansy. They were walking to the Slytherin common room, as they all had a free period. Pansy was chattering about something that happened in class, but the boys were both off in their own worlds, not really listening. Everyone in the hall was all jolted out of their conversations when Ginny Weasley came running through the crowd, giggling as her long red hair flew out after her. A few seconds later, Harry Potter came flying after her, also laughing his deep, rumbling laugh. Draco rolled his eyes at the couple. 

“Ginny Weasley, I’m gonna catch you! You can’t escape my wrath!” Harry called playfully as he chased her. His arm brushed against Draco’s as he passed. “Sorry," he threw over his shoulder as he continued on. At the end of the hall, he caught up to her and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist. He lifted her in the air and she shrieked with laughter. He was about 6 inches taller, and she kicked her legs playfully. 

“No, stop! Stop! Harry Potter, put me down!” She said. Everyone in the hall was watching the couple in amusement, except Draco. They were perfect together, and it made Draco sick. Harry should be with him, not the She-Weasel. 

“Give it back and I will!” He said, spinning her in circles. Draco wondered what they were talking about. He could tell that other people were too. Anything and everything about Harry had become interesting after the end of the war. Any amount of gossip was super important. So in a scene like this, everyone paid rapt attention. Draco didn’t even think Harry or his friends noticed the eavesdropping or staring anymore.

“Why can’t I read it?” She said, still laughing. 

“Because it’s private, Gin!” Draco could tell that everyone was loving the fact that they were getting something to gossip about. ‘Harry Potter was keeping a secret from his girlfriend? That was some juicy stuff,’ Draco thought with a scowl.

“But it’s meeee!” She whined. 

Draco rolled his eyes. ‘Stop whining like a child,’ he thought. 

“Give it back!” He laughed. 

“Just give the man the parchment,” Ron said in a bored tone. He and Hermione had followed the couple at a slower pace and had just caught up to them. 

“You heard your brother,” Harry said. He was still holding Ginny around the waist, but was now tickling her ribs. 

“Okay, fine!” She howled. “Just stop! You know I’m sensitive there!” 

Draco’s scowl deepened as a murmur ran through the crowd. Seriously? Didn’t Ginny have any shame? 

“Harry set her on her feet and she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment. She held it out to him and right before he grabbed it, she pulled it away and said, “Are you sure I can’t read it?” 

“Yes! Now hand it over!” He grabbed it from her and said with a grin, “Besides, you already know some of what’s in it. Hell, I’ve been talking about writing it for months now!” 

All 3 of the others gasped, making the onlookers exchange glances. Draco could tell they were thinking, “WHAT IS ON THAT PARCHMENT AND WHY IS IT SO SIGNIFICANT!” Draco just glared harder. 

“You mean-” Ron said, his eyes wide. “You-” 

“You’re actually going to tell?” Hermione finished the sentence. The level of curiosity in the room got even higher. Everyone was dying to know what they were talking about. 

Harry nodded and ducked his head. That made even Draco curious. Because he hadn’t cared before then. Not that he cared now. He didn’t care. Shut up!

“OH I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, HARRY!” Ginny threw her arms around Harry’s neck, knocking him back a bit. He grinned even bigger and hugged her back. 

“Thanks, Gin,” he said as he pulled back. He looked at his watch and his eyes widened. He turned to Ron and Hermione. “Shit, guys! We’re going to be late!” He showed the watch to them and they both muttered “shit.” They slung their bags over their shoulders and turned to leave. Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek and said, “Thanks for being awesome. Love you lots, Gin!” He said as he rushed after his friends. He rushed past Draco without a glance. 

“Love you too, good luck!” She called after him, waving. 

And then Harry, Ron and Hermione were running around the corner, Ginny was walking the opposite way, Draco was clenching his fists and jaw with jealousy, his friends were patting his back comfortingly, and everyone else was gossiping about what they just witnessed. 

**

Harry rushed with his friends to their Charms class. It had taken a lot longer to catch Ginny than he had thought it would. He didn’t want her reading the whole note as it was really personal and embarrassing. It was a love note. To Draco Malfoy. He had been trying to work up the courage to tell him, and ever since he came out as gay to his close friends, they had pressured him to do it. And he finally wrote it and would send it tonight. They ran into the classroom and fell into their seats right as the class began. Hermione started taking notes right away and Ron did as well, wanting to stay on his girlfriend’s good side. Harry attempted to pay attention, but was too nervous. For once, Hermione seemed to understand this and didn’t bother him. 

After Charms class, the day was over so they all went to the common room until supper, when the others went to the Great Hall and Harry went to the Owlery. He planned on sending the letter during supper and then skipped supper so he didn’t have to see Draco receive the note. That would be embarrassing. 

He chose a school owl, as he hadn’t bought another since Hedwig died. He tied the note to the owl’s foot and whispered, “Draco Malfoy” to it. It took off and he ran back to the common room, throwing himself into an armchair as he waited anxiously. 

~

Draco sat at the end of the Slytherin table across from his friends and moved his food around his plate. He was annoyed and sad and pissed all at the same time. He sighed for the millionth time and Pansy set down her fork, hard. 

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, stop your moping! You are pissing me off with you pathetic sighs. Be quiet and eat your dinner. You’re always annoying when you skip a meal.” She glared at him and he glared right back. 

“I’m not hungry. Shut up.” She scowled and picked up her fork again, taking an angry bite. 

Draco was about to get up and leave when an owl arrived. It was unusual for owls to arrive in the evening, so everyone watched it. He knew what everyone was thinking- something bad happened. Someone was getting bad news. Or someone was receiving exciting news that couldn’t wait. He gulped as it flew right up to him and held out it’s leg, head cocked to the side. There was a square of parchment tied there. He recognised the owl as a school owl and relaxed his muscles. No bad news. He removed it and the owl nipped at his finger then flew off. 

He felt the eyes of most people in the school watching him, waiting to know if it was bad or good news. He slowly opened the parchment and wrinkled his brow when he saw Potter’s slanted cursive writing. 

He read it silently, his jaw dropping lower with each sentence. 

__ _ Dear Draco,  _ the letter read,

_ I don’t know how to start this, so here goes.  _

_ I like you. As in, I have a crush on you. I know you probably don’t feel the same. I know you probably hate me. But I don’t hate you back. I really like you. I have for a while. I know you’re probably thinking, ‘This is just a prank to humiliate me’. Well, I swear to you that it isn’t. I Really Like You. I guess that’s what I wanted to tell you.  _

_ If you like me back, meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 11 tonight. I’ll be waiting. I hope To see you. If you aren’t there, please don’t make this a big thing. It was hard enough to Do without being made fun for.  _

_ -H.J.P. _

__ Draco finished reading it and then looked up at his friends. They were looking at him with concern, as was most of the school. Apparently, his reaction was that of someone who’d just received terrible news. He held the letter out for them to read with a shaky hand. Pansy took it and read it, Blaise leaning over her shoulder to see. 

When they were done, Pansy and Blaise looked at him. Then Pansy jumped up and squealed happily. “I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!” She said as she ran around the edge of the table. She threw her arms around his neck. “I KNEW IT! OH THIS IS AMAZING!” She then threw her arms around Blaise and said, “You owe me 5 galleons! Where’s Nott and Millie…” she looked around then spotted them. “You both owe me 5 galleons too! Oh, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT!” She said again, jumping up and down in happiness. 

The rest of the school looked on in confusion as she yelled happily. Suddenly Draco stood up and grabbed her by the shoulders, effectively stilling her. Forgetting all his manners, he said loudly, “PANS, HOLY SHIT IT HAPPENED! I CAN’T BELIEVE IT! THIS IS AMAZING! Wait, did you guys have a bet on this? NEVERMIND WHO CARES IT REALLY HAPPENED! OH GOD WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, PANS? WHAT?” He shook her by her shoulders. 

“IT LITERALLY SAYS RIGHT IN THE LETTER, DRAY!” 

Draco kissed Pansy on the cheek and said, “Oh, GOD! I Gotta go. Holy shit IT HAPPENED!” He let go of her and dashed out the door of the Great Hall, leaving behind an ecstatic Pansy, an annoyed Blaise, and a very confused school, who were expecting him to be devastated, not yell at his friend in joy, which was very uncharacteristic for him, as he rarely showed emotions. But there were a certain group of 3 Gryffindors who sat with huge grins on their faces, itching to tell Harry exactly what happened. 

**

Harry sat in front of the fire and nervously drummed his fingers on the armrest of the chair he sat in. He jumped out of his skin when Ron, Ginny and Hermione came dashing into the room, yelling his name. He jumped up, wand drawn. “What? What’s wrong? Do you need help? Who’s chasing you?” He said quickly. 

“What? No! We just came to tell you Malfoy’s reaction to your letter!” Ron said, throwing himself onto the couch. Hermione and Ginny sat down beside him, much more gracefully. 

“What? What happened?” He said anxiously. 

They took turns telling the story and when they were finished, Harry sat there grinning like an idiot. He ran a hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair. 

“Uh… Mate?” Ron said after a few minutes. Harry was just grinning off into space. He snapped his fingers in front of Harry’s face then turned to his girlfriend. “Um, Mione? I think we broke Harry…” he said. 

She rolled her eyes and said, “Hey, Malfloy.” 

Right away Harry shot up in his seat and straightened his shirt, running a hand through his hair again. “Where?” He said, looking around. His friends started howling with laughter and he scowled. “Jerks,” he muttered before smiling softly again. 

He spent the last few hours before 11 in the common room with his friends, who tried to distract him. Finally, it was 10:30 and he went upstairs to get his Invisibility Cloak. He tried to fix his hair, but he couldn’t make it work with him, so he finally gave up. He made sure his charcoal grey t-shirt and faded jeans were spotless and pulled the Cloak on. He left at 10:45 and reached the Tower a little over 5 minutes later. He settled himself on a bench and laid the Cloak next to him nervously. Would Draco actually come? Or would he be sitting alone, waiting for his love without him actually coming? Or would Draco come and they would be together and happy? His hands shook a bit as he smoothed out his shirt again. He walked over to a window and looked out over the grounds, standing there for 15 minutes before he heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around. “Hey,” he said softly.

~

Draco was terrified. He stood in front of the mirror in his room and fixed his hair for the 3rd time. After he couldn’t stall foy any longer, he wiped his sweaty hands on the front of the black slacks and took a shaky breath. 

“Oh, come on! You look amazing,” Pansy said from Blaise’s bed. Blaise nodded with a bored expression on his face. “Potter is waiting! Go!” She stood and pushed him out the door. “Good luck, Dray. Now GO!” 

“But-” he protested before the door was closed in his face. He hesitantly turned and walked out the common room. He snuck through the halls and to the Astronomy Tower. He paused before walking up the steps to take a steadying breath. He walked up the steps and saw Harry standing at a window. He turned at the sound of his footsteps and saw him. He smiled a smile that made my heart stop. 

“Hey,” he said. “You came.”

Draci looked at him and then, gaining confidence, walked straight over to him. He took his face in between his hands and kissed him. He kissed back. It was soft and sweet, and Draco loved it. He pulled away and looked into Harry’s green eyes. He looked back and they grinned at each other. 

“I thought you were with the She-Weasel,” Draco said, breaking the silence after a few seconds. 

“Ginny?” He said, a confused look on his face. “What? Why? She’s like a sister to me.” He paused and then his eyebrows shot up. “Is that what people thought all this time?” Draco nodded and he chuckled. “WOW. That explains a lot! No. We’re just really close friends. Besides, she’s dating someone else- a girl, actually.” 

Draco laughed at his obliviousness and kissed him again. His hands weaved into Draco’s hair and moaned against his mouth. Draco took that as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Harry’s mouth. He tasted like chocolate, mint, and a little something special Draco couldn’t place. But he loved it. After a bit, they pulled apart and Draco whispered, “Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend?” 

Harry blushed and nodded. 

They spent the night snogging and talking, and snogging. Lots of snogging. 

When they finally went to their separate dorms, it was 1:40 A.M. But both of them returned to find their friends waiting up for them, and they spilled everything. They fell into bed later that night, smiles on their faces, happier than they had been for a while. 

The next morning, they could be seen walking through the halls, holding hands. People stopped and stared, some with shock and others with smug smiles, their hands out, accepting money from their friends. Apparently, lots of people either bet that their relationship would happen sooner or later, or they thought it was preposterous. Even teachers could be seen handing money over to fellow teachers. Harry had to explain that Ginny and he weren’t ever dating and she was just like a little sister to him. The news spread across the whole school, and soon it was all anyone could talk about. But they didn’t care. They were too happy, and too wrapped up in each other to bother with anyone else. 

Ginny seemed to get courage from the new couple, and she walked right up to Luna Lovegood and snogged her right in the middle of the hall. She didn’t care anymore who saw or cared. She and Luna were dating and anyone who didn’t like it could fight her. Luna was pleasantly surprised. After that, several more people came out. Dean and Seamus announced they were together, as did Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini. No one dared say anything against it after Harry threatened to hex a boy who had called Ginny and Luna some bad things, and Draco had actually  _ punched  _ another boy who had made fun of them for being gay. 

And they all lived happily ever after… or something. IDK. 


End file.
